Like a New Star in the Sky
by Elodia9000
Summary: I closed my eyes again and concentrated at it. There it was. Like a new star at the sky. What I felt was a new life growing. At that moment I felt my child for the first time.


I woke up not feeling well. Groaning I buried my face in the many pillows of the too big bed. When Legolas and I had married I had moved in his chamber which was big enough for four people to live in it with all their belongings.

The bed felt cold without Legolas by my side. After taking a deep breath I hugged the pillow my head laid on and turned my head to look out of the window.

Surprised I sat up. I head slept until afternoon. Normally I woke even earlier then Legolas. Maybe I was accustomed to not having to stand up early anymore. I wasn't the captain fo the guards anymore. I didn't wanted to be the captain anymore. It only enjoyed me for a short amount of time, nothing for an immortal life. And so after I had married I had stepped back from this post.

Still it wasn't normal for me to wake up this late.

Suddenly a wave of nausea overcame me. This wasn't normal either. Maybe I should go to a healer. Elves never got sick.

I leaned against the bedpost for a second and closed my eyes. Concentrating to not throw up.

Then I felt something in my stomach area. Something new. But indeed something good.

My eyes widened and my hands reached to lay upon my stomach. I closed my eyes again and concentrated at it. There it was. Like a new star at the sky.

What I felt was a new life growing. At that moment I felt my child for the first time.

A single tear of happiness escaped my eyes but I wiped it away.

Quickly but still carefully I stood up. It felt like I had a more intense feeling for my movements.

I quickly got dressed and braided my hair. When I was finished I took a deep breath and hurried out the door, searching for Legolas.

I found him sitting in the library in front of the fireplace in an armchair. Without the fire it would be freezing, it was mid-winter.

I approached him silently.

„_'Quel andune_, _Melamin",_ I said quietly. He looked up from the book he had read and smiled.

„_Cormamin lindua ele lle", _he said and laid the book on the table beside his chair.

„That was a little corny". I said and sat on his lap. Immediately Legolas put his arms around me, pulling me even closer to him.

„It was", he admitted but didn't seem to regret it.

„But I can say this because I love you", he whispered and kissed me. Right in that moment the nausea came back. I broke the kiss and took deep breath to not throw up in him.

„Are you alright, _Melamin_?", he asked and pushed a loose strain out of my face. His eyes showed nothing but concern.  
„I am. _Uuma dela_", I answered and smiled. He didn't look convinced.

„I have to tell you something", I said then and put my arms around his neck, still smiling. He in return pulled me closer.

„My attention is all yours", he said, looking in my eyes. Still concerned but also curious.

I took his hand and laid it on my stomach but I didn't say a word.

„What..?", he was about to say but then he _felt _it. His eyes widened.  
„Tauriel", he breathed. „Are you..Is this..?"

„Yes. I'm pregnant, Legolas. We're having a baby", I breathed, new tears forming my eyes.

„Why are crying?", he asked, his eyes full with shock.

Still smiling I said: „Because I'm happy."

„_Amin mela lle"_, he whispered and kissed me.

* * *

_1 year later_

* * *

„_Diola lle_", he whispered as he held our new-born son in his arms.

„For what?", I asked as I watched him sitting beside the bed I laid in.

„For giving me a family. For letting my child grow up with a loving mother. For being there", he whispered while looking into my eyes.

„Legolas", I breathed, my eyes wide. I knew that he grew up without a mother but he never spoke about it.

„Rest. I will look after him", he whispered and kissed my forehead.

„_Amin mela ll", _I managed to say before I fell asleep with the image of my loved ones in my mind.

* * *

_'Quel andune – Good afternoon_

_Melamin – My love_

_Cormamin lindua ele lle - My heart sings to see thee _

_Uuma dela – Don't worry_

_Amin mela lle – I love you_

_Diola lle – Thank you_


End file.
